Aroma a Rosas One Shot Diamante Serena
by PrincesaDeNeptuno
Summary: El aroma a rosas y el amor prohibido


Serena Tsukino ya no existia, hacia al menos 10 a os atras que ya era la soberana de Tokio de Cristal.

Ahora su nombre era Neo Reina Serena.

Los habitantes del mundo habian aceptado su reinado y como soberanos tanto a ella y al principe.

De mas esta decir que estaban todos agradecido porque en sus a os de juventud ella y sus amigas habian salvado varias veces al mundo.

El trono era de ella, indiscutiblemente.

En la cuidad de Tokio de Cristal estaba cercada por muros de vidrios precioso que la separaban del resto del mundo en si.

Solo habitantes selectos por los soberanos y guerreros tenia el derecho de vivir alli. Estos eran pocos y numerados. Los justos y necesarios.

La Neo Reina se encontraba caminado por los jardines del palacio principal que desembocaban en una gran puerta de roble. Detras de ella estaba la cuidad.

Era un dia de invierno , el sol calentaba timidamente el rostro de la Reina.

La Reina salio hacia la cuidad principal caminando hacia el complejo de tiendas que habia calles abajo.

Todo el mundo se inclinaba hacia a ella y muy cari osamente saludaba a cada uno de ellos.

Iba contenta, muy pronto seria el cumplea os de Endymion. Iba a regalarle un hermoso traje nuevo, uno color negro para cambiar ese que usaba siempre de color lila. Sonrio al pensar que a su amado Endymion todo le asentaba bien. Toda ropa lo hacia hermoso. El era hermoso. En la corte real habia doncellas que podrian hacerle un traje a medida, pero ella queria darle un toque espontaneo, un toque de anta o y que no corriese el rumor y asi el no se enterase por terceros.

La faltaban metros para llegar a la tienda elegida cuando su corazon dio un vuelco. Sintio mucho frio y miedo.

Era... l? A dos metros se paro en seco no pudo seguir, aquel caballero miraba entretenidamente la vidriera ajeno al mundo, ajeno a ella.

l sintio una mirada que los escru ia y giro su cabeza. Y sonrio.

Sin siquiera ir al palacio la tenia alli. Tan hermosa. Tan angelical. Lo miraba con cara aterradora. Y tenia razon en tener ese aspecto, l no habia sido lo mejor.

- Serena...Disculpe Neo Reina Serena - dijo haciendo una reverencia- dichosos los ojos que la ven.

- Diamante... - Serena temblaba - Tu no habias muerto? - dijo bruscamente- que haces aqui? Como has logrado entrar aqui?

Diamante agacho su cabeza.

- Lo siento Neo Reina. He logrado entrar aqui gracias a mi buena conducta, hace mucho deje de ser el villano. He cambiado. Y con respeto a la primera pregunta jamas he muerto solo he burlado al gran sabio.

Se acerco a ella y le roso la mano en la mejilla.

La Neo Reina lo miro con panico, no creia aquellas palabras. Retrocedi dos pasos y otros tres mas hasta que empezo a caminar hacia atras sin frenar.

- Serena , podemos hablar?

- No...no hay nada de que hablar- giro sobre sus talones y empezo a correr hacia el castillo rogando que el no la siguiera.

Llego a su palacio agitada.

Guardias y amigos preguntaron el porque de su agitado comportamiento pero ella no respondio.

Corrio hasta su cuarto y alli se desplomo sobre su cama.

Trataba de asimilar la situaci n, cuando su esposo se hizo presente en la habitacion.

- Que pasa mi amor? Que fue eso?

- eso ? Eso que?

- El entrar corriendo asi. Te paso algo en la calle?

- No, no. Solo que...

- Que?

- ... Nada , olvidalo.

- Que paso?

- Nada..

- Serena!

- Es que iba a comparate un obsequio y olvide el dinero.- mintio.

- Y por eso corrias de eso modo? - pregunto desconfiado.

- Si, suelo ser un poco exagerada- dijo sonriente- nunca olvides con quien te casaste- dijo encogiendo los hombros. Endymion sonrio y la beso tiernamente en la frente.

Minutos mas tarde salio de la habitacion dejandola sola.

Habia decidido no decirle lo de Diamante, no queria preocuparle. Era eso realmente?  
Diamante siempre habia sido atractivo y sabia que estaba enamorada de ella.

Nego con la cabeza y saco esos pensamientos de su mente.

Aunque la adrenalina de verlo no se iria con facilidad.

Habian pasados tres semanas desde el encuentro con Diamante. Ella no habia vuelto a salir del palacio sino lo hacia acompa ada y gracias al cielo jamas habia vuelto a coincidir con l.

Era el cumplea os de Endymion y las sailor scouts estaban invitadas al almuerzo de celebracion.

Una larga mesa albergaba a los invitados.

Todos estaban degustando de la comida cuando el mayordomo principal irrumpio en la sal trayendo un gran ramo de rosas blancas.

- Son para usted amada Reina.

Serena sorprendida toma el ramo. En una peque a tarjeta que pasa desapercibida por todos , un peque o mensaje rezaba: " Fue tan hermoso volverte a ver. D.B "

Y sin querer se ruborizo al pensar en Diamante , cosa que desecha al instante.

- No se quien las habra mandado. Por favor tirelas. - dijo con determinacion.

- Serena.. Es un regalo.- dijo Endymion sorprendido por su actitud.

- Aun asi no lo quiero. No tiene tarjeta , tal vez sea algo malo. Valla a tirarlas buen hombre- le dice al mayordomo quien asiente y sale de alli.

Todos un tanto sorprendido continuan almorzando.

El tema de las rosas se olvido ese dia.

Pero no los siguientes. Todos los dias llegaban al palacio una docena de rosas blancas que no pasan desapercibidas por nadie.

La Reina tenia un admirador secreto. Y demasiado insistente.  
Los nervios de Serena se estaban destruyendo. Cada ramo traia oculta una tarjeta que solo Serena sabia donde hallarla. Y cada noche ella so aba con Diamante. No podia sacarlo de su cabeza. Y lo peor del caso es que no le molestaba pensar en l.

Un dia una de los ramos trajo como siempre una tarjeta donde Diamante citaba a Serena a tomar una taza de te a su casa.

Serena medito por dias esa peticion. Tenia la direccion de Diamante. No tenia miedo de Diamante, tenia miedo de ella misma.

Hacia noche que venia so ando con l, no de una manera muy convencional, y se despertaba ruborizada y a la vez sucia por enga ar a Endymion con sus pensamientos no muy limpios.

Las rosas dejaron de llegar y eso en algun sentido de su inconsciente la deprimio. Le gustaba aquel juego de mensajes escondidos.

Al mes de haber recibido sus ultimas flores decidio visitar a Diamante. Y preguntarle que era lo que queria con ella.

Anuncio a su marido que saldria a visitar a unas ancianas que vivian al otro lado del pueblo y pasaria la tarde con ella, puesto que iria sola hacia aquel lugar. Y asi lo hizo.

Poco tiempo despues llego a la casa donde Diamante vivia.

Miro a ambos lados y al no ver a nadie toco el timbre.

Diamante abrio la puerta. Estaba vestido con un traje simple sin corbata y la camisa fuera.

Se sorprendio al verla alli, penso que jamas llegaria.

- Serena!

Ella se ruborizo ante el y entro en la casa sin pedir permiso.

- Aqui estoy- atino a decir un tanto nerviosa.

Miles de pensamientos le pasaban por su cabeza. No pensaba en Endymion solo miraba a Diamante.

- Vengo por la taza de te. - dijo timidamente.

Diamante sonrio con ternura. La hizo pasar hacia la sala y alli cumplio con su invitacion.

Pasaron las horas y la platica no terminaba. Diamante le conto su historia y Serena escuchaba asombrada. Se sorprendio, se rio, paso un buen rato junto el. Hacia mucho que no se distendia asi.

- Disculpe mi Reina, por mis actitudes del pasado.

Serena asintio.

- Te entiendo. Todos debemos aprender a disculpar a los demas. Cuando oscurecia Serena se dispuso a ir. El rostro de Diamante se entristecio y sin otro remedio la acompa o hacia la salida.

- Se ha hecho tarde. Fue agradable conocer otra faceta de ti. - dijo t midamente.

Serena intento despedirse con un beso en la mejilla pero suavamente rozo los labios de Diamante. Se ruborizo al maximo y su respiracion se torno agitada. Miro los ojos de Diamante, estaban llenos de deseo.  
Y sorprendida se aleja para remediar su error, pero un impulso la llevan a besarlo nuevamente pero esta vez de lleno en los labios.

Esos labios... Eran tan sabroso, tan especiales.

Diamante cerro la puerta de un empujon y aun besando a Serena la arrastra con la pared y puede sentir contra l , el bello cuerpo de su Reina.

Y sin querer separarse Serena abre su boca dando pase libre a Diamante quien la besa con ferocidad tratando de absorver toda la pasion posible.

Se separaban para tomar aire, y aun asi Diamante riega de besos el cuello de la joven Reina quien aun contra la pared gime al sentir los besos feroces de Diamante.

Otra vez se posicionan sobre la boca del otro y entre besos y lenguas Diamante empieza a recorrer con una mano el cuerpo esbelto de ella y con la otra toma su nuca para atraerla mas hacia l.

Ella gime bajo sus caricias. Nunca habia sentido eso con Endymion. Las manos de Diamante empiezan a recorrer un camino mas ntimo, y logra encontrar entre los pliegues de su vestido su intimidad que sin descaro empieza a tocar.

Se separa de los labio de Serena y besa su cuello llegando a su pecho que esta agitado por la respiracion.

- Esto...- dice entre jadeos- no esta bien - aun saboreando las caricias atrevidas de l.

- Lo se, pero solo sera esta vez, he esperado mucho este tiempo- dice mientras le va bajando el vestido para que sus pechos quedasen libres. Serena no se ruborizo ante su media desnudez.

Entonces el empezo a masajear su pechos que se ponian duros a su tacto y mientras jugaba con ellos, Serena llena de pasion, empezo a sacarle la chaqueta y luego la camisa.

Admiro el cuerpo esbelto de Diamante , no tenia remordimientos , no ahora queria desahogar esa pasion que tenia.

Diamante la presiono mas contra la pared para que ella pudiese sentir su estado de excitaci n. Serena al sentir el contacto gimio fuerte, deseaba tenerlo tanto dentro de ella.

Serena se atrevio a tocarlo en su intimidad mientras lo besa apasionadamente y pudo notar cuan exitado estaba l. Entonces en un acto de arrojo la joven Reina paso sus piernas sosteniendose a la altura de la cintura de Diamante asi poder rozar mas aun su virilidad y gemia al sentir su tacto.

Diamante sin poder remediarlo sin dificultad la embistio sin compasion, lo que arranco un grito de pasio de Serena , ambos quedaron frente con frente mirandose y decidido Diamante empezo a entrar y salir , dandole un ritmo a sus emestidas , Serena sentia a Diamante y por otro lado la pared que la tenia aprisionada y no podia pensar.

Cada embestida de diamante era la gloria misma y mientras lo hacia jugaba con sus pechos que se movian al ritmo de la pasion.

El cuerpo de ambos empezo a convulsionarse y luego de que Serena sintiera dos o tres embestidas mas Diamante junto a ella llegaron al extasis, exclamando sonoro gemidos productos de ese acto.

Serena queda retraida contra la pared mientras que su acompa ante para recuperar su respiracion se apoyaba con una mano contra la pared y respiraba agitadamente cerca de Serena.

- Creo que es hora de irme- dijo con voz entre cortada.

Diamante no respondio, solamente la beso con ferocidad.

- Siempre te ame, Reina mia.

Serena se arreglo la ropa, y ante de salir le dedico una sonrisa y toco su labio.

- Hasta siempre...

Volvio a su castillo, y nadie noto lo liberal que se sentia y lo aun ruborizada que estaba.

Esa noche se durmio temprano y so o esa y las demas con Diamante y su frase :

- Siempre te ame , Reina Mia.

Ella que sentia?

Antes de responder esa pregunta se abrazaba a Endymion y dormia placidamente so ando con la lujuria en persona...

...  



End file.
